Love, Lies, and Virgin Eyes
by el diablo
Summary: Tabietro! Um...Pietro and Tabby argue, make up, then argue some more. Just another day at the Brotherhood house, really. It's pretty pointless and random, to tell the truth.


**Love, Lies, and Virgin Eyes**

**A/N:** Hmm…I blame this one on the fact that I'm in such an obsessed Tabietro mood and then the fact that there are so little Tabietro fics out there. It's pretty pointless and kind of random. Some angst, drama, and romance all rolled into one. And it's my first Brotherhood fic! I think...

Love, lies, and virgin eyes

Pietro walked into the Brotherhood house and immediately collapsed onto the couch, grabbing the remote from the coffee table as he did so. Five minutes later he was still flipping through the channels as Toad hopped into the room, the rest of the gang just now getting home. Fred came in next, plopping down in his usual chair with a bag of chips in one hand, muttering something about school being a waste of time. Tabby and Lance came in together, Lance yelling at Tabby for stealing his jeep the night before…again.

"Lance, calm down." Tabby said, ruffling his hair as she walked over to the couch and grabbed the remote from Pietro's hands, causing him to sit up in protest. "I'm not going to wreck it if that's what you're worried about." She said, plopping down beside Pietro and turning the channel to watch _Days of our Lives._

"Tabby, there is no way in hell we are watching this." Pietro stated, grabbing the remote back and changing the channel back to whatever he was watching.

"But Speedy, you weren't even watching anything, you were channel surfing." She protested, reaching across him to try to get the remote again, failing miserably.

"Oh, here we go again." Lance muttered, rolling his eyes. He then turned and left the room, all too accustomed to the constant "fights" between the two.

"Yeah well, that way I'm able to watch more and I don't miss anything." He stated, jumping up when she lunged at him; he then stuck the remote down his pants. Grinning in triumph, his face faltered when he noticed the way she was looking at him and the evil glint in her eye as she stood up as well.

"Speedy," Tabby said, advancing on him, causing him to back into the wall. She placed her hands on his chest, shoving him farther into the wall before leaning up to whisper in his ear. "What makes you think that'll stop me?" She asked as her hand slid lower and lower until it found the top of his pants, at which point she placed a small bomb before backing up slightly, enjoying the look on his face.

Then, there was a small explosion and Pietro's pants fell to his ankles. He stood there for a few seconds glaring at the girl before reaching down and pulling his pants back up. Tabitha was cracking up, the remote long forgotten since Toad, tired of the "show", grabbed it and changed the channel.

"That was low." Pietro said through gritted teeth.

"Aw, come on speedy." Tabby said, controlling her laughter as he pushed past her. She watched him enter the kitchen before deciding to follow him. "Pietro," She started, but was cut off by Wanda who chose that moment to come downstairs.

"Who's making all the noise? Some of us are trying to concentrate." Wanda said, glaring in the general direction of her brother and then at Tabitha; considering she was pretty sure either or both were guilty.

"Oh, my apologies Wanda." Tabby said seriously, then she fell to the ground and hugged the girl around the knees. "Will you ever forgive me?"

Wanda rolled her eyes at the girl and willed herself not to hex her into next week.

"Get up." She stated annoyedly, walking over to the fridge and opening the door, looking for something that might be remotely edible.

"Speedy, can I talk to you?" Tabby asked once she was standing again.

"Why?" He asked rudely, leaning against the counter and glaring at her once more. "You've already pissed me off enough today, so if you don't mind I'd rather not have to see your whorish face for the rest of the night." Pietro then stalked off upstairs, leaving a confused Lance and Wanda and an upset and angry Tabitha, who ran upstairs moments after he disappeared.

"Well, someone's pms-ing." Lance stated from his seat at the table, reading the newspaper. "And I don't think its Tabby."

"Really?" Wanda rolled her eyes sarcastically. "What was that about?"

"Not sure. Don't really care."

"Well you're a great friend, I see." She stated, rolling her eyes again as she left the room.

Wanda went back upstairs, pausing as she passed Tabitha's door. She was blasting music, but there was a sound that stood out even over the loud, angry music. Hesitantly, she knocked on the door and stood back, waiting for Tabby to open it.

"Go away!" She shouted; her voice sounding awfully muffled. Wanda, not good with this sort of thing, did just that.

Tabitha was lying curled up on her bed, hugging close the stuffed animal Pietro had won her at a carnival. Tears were falling from her eyes, no matter how hard she tried to hold them back. She hated crying; it made her feel weak. In fact, this was the first time she'd cried in a long time.

"And over a guy, no less." She muttered sardonically, squeezing the poor stuffed bear to death while glaring daggers at the wall. "I should've kicked his ass for what he said to me."

Just then, another knock came at her door. She turned and glared at it as well, turning off the radio with her remote.

"I said go away!" She yelled, voice breaking a little; she cursed under her breath for sounding weak. The knock came again and continued rapidly in a way that only one person could accomplish. Tabby narrowed her eyes even farther, if that was possible. "Get the fuck away from my door Pietro." She said coldly.

It was quiet for a few minutes and Tabby assumed Pietro had given up. That was until she heard someone trying to pick her lock. She angrily stood up and stomped over to her door, unlocking it and pulling it open faster than Pietro expected, for her fell flat on his face. If it were any other time, Tabby would have been cracking up. Pietro immediately picked himself up and faced her.

"What do you want?" She asked angrily, glaring at him as she crossed her arms and tapped her foot. He returned her glare for a few seconds before sighing.

"I came to apologize, ok?"

"Yeah? Well I don't accept, so get out of my _whorish_ face." She tried to shove him out of the room but he was too fast. Pietro grabbed her arms; Tabby narrowed her eyes dangerously at him. "Let go." She hissed.

"No." Pietro said, staring into her eyes; he cocked his head. "You've been crying."

"I have not."

"You never were good at lying." He said, letting go of her and closing her door before moving over to stand by her window. Tabby didn't move, she just stood there seething.

"What do you want from me?"

"Want? I don't want anything." Pietro said, turning to look at her. Tabby wouldn't meet his gaze. "Come on, Tabs. I didn't mean it."

"You were never good at lying either, Quicksilver." Pietro flinched; she _never _called him that. "So what do you want? My services are closed for the evening." He flinched at that as well.

"Tabby…"

"No! Don't even say it, Pietro. At least I know what you think of me now." Tabby still wouldn't look at him; in fact, she hadn't moved at all. Pietro sighed before walking over to her; she tensed up when he put his arms around her.

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you, Tabby." Pietro whispered, holding her close. He couldn't explain it, but he had fallen for this girl; and that scared him.

Tabby just stood there, new tears forming in her eyes but she refused to let them fall. She didn't know what to make of this. Pietro never acted this way around her. He was serious; and that scared her.

"Too late." She muttered, barely audible.

"Huh?"

"I said you're too late, Pietro." Tabitha sniffed and moved away from him when his grip loosened. "You already hurt me." She whispered.

"Tabs, please." Pietro said, reaching for her hand; she snatched it away before he could grab it. "I really am sorry."

"Why would you say that to me?" She asked quietly after she found her voice again.

"I had a bad day, Tabby. And well, it just slipped out." He said, trying to look into her eyes; but she was staring intently at the floor.

"It didn't just slip out." She whispered. "Do you really think I'm like that?"

"Tabitha, we argue all the time. You call me names and I call you names, you've never gotten angry about it before."

"You never meant it before."

"Damn it, Tabby." Pietro shouted, frustrated. "I didn't mean it, ok? I know you better than that. It was stupid of me and I'm sorry and if you can't forgive me then I'll just leave you alone and not bother you ever again." He said all in one breath; Tabitha finally looked up at him. They stared into each other's eyes for a few minutes, neither saying a word.

SMACK

Tabby had slapped him. Hard. Pietro stared at her in shock before quickly masking his shock with anger. He was about to say something stupid, most like, when Tabby threw her arms around him. Surprised once again by her odd behavior, Pietro slowly put his arms around her as well. He felt his shirt slowly becoming damp and he rubbed her back soothingly, trying to calm her down.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "And I forgave you a long time ago."

"You put me through all that just to say you'd already forgiven me? What the hell's wrong with you?" He shouted, though in a joking manner, causing her to crack a grin. "What was that all about, anyway."

"Revenge." Tabby smirked, pulling away from him. "You did call me a whore, after all."

"You bitch." He stated, smirking as well.

"You know you love me." She winked at him and turned to leave the room, but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him.

"You're not getting away that easily." He stated, an evil glint in his eye.

"Pietro, what're you--" But she was cut off when his lips met hers. Tabby grinned against his mouth and closed her eyes, deepening the kiss. They broke apart after a few minutes when they needed air. Tabby stared into Pietro's eyes and smiled. He winked at her and she cracked up.

"Come on, let's go see what the others wanna do about dinner." Pietro said, taking her hand and turning to leave the room; however, Tabby had other plans.

"What about dessert?" She asked seductively, slowly leading him towards her bed.

"Well, we could go out for ice-cream or something later if you want, or…Oh." Pietro said, realizing what she meant and grinned.

Tabby shoved him down on her bed and straddled him. Leaning down, she placed a light kiss on his lips. Pietro, hardly satisfied, flipped them over so that he was now on top. Tabby glared up at him, but there was still a smile on her face. She giggled as he leaned forward and captured her lips once again.

Pietro lightly bit her lower lip, asking permission for his tongue to enter her mouth; Tabby gladly obliged. Things started to heat up and Tabby had already removed Pietro's shirt. He was in the process of removing hers when her door opened and a scream filled the house.

Startled, Pietro fell off the bed. Unfortunately he was still holding on to Tabby's shirt, which caused her to fall on top of him.

"My virgin eyes, yo!" Toad shouted, covering his eyes with his hands as the other residents of the house barged into the room.

"What's going on? Where's the fire?" Lance asked, holding a fire extinguisher and looking around the room in a panic. Then he noticed the two on the floor and groaned.

"Who mentioned fire?" Pyro shouted, running into the room a minute later with Wanda. She noticed the two on the floor as well and glared; Pietro gulped.

"I can explain!" Pietro said quickly, trying to sit up. "Tabby, could you help a guy out and get off?" She smiled apologetically and stood up, helping Pietro up as well.

"Save it." Lance said, turning and leaving the room. "Oh and Toad, next time just turn around and walk away. That's all you have to do."

"Sorry, yo." Toad said sheepishly.

Tabby reached for her discarded shirt and put it back on as Pietro stood their staring at his sister, giving her his best smile. Wanda didn't look at all impressed.

"Wanda wait."

"You knock her up, I kill you. Got it?" Wanda threatened; Pietro nodded, at a loss for words. She then turned and walked out of the room, pausing when she noticed Pyro standing there pouting. "What's _your_ problem?"

"There's no fire." Pyro whined; Wanda rolled her eyes before walking off down the hall. "Sheila, wait up!" He called, chasing after her.

"That went well." Tabby said, handing Pietro his shirt.

"Yeah, real well." Pietro muttered as he pulled his shirt on. "Remind me to kill Toad later."

"Ok." Tabby said nonchalantly, grabbing his hand and pulling him out the door. "Come on, I'm hungry."

"See what I deal with?" Pietro mouthed toward the ceiling.

"I heard that." Tabby said over her shoulder as she walked down the stairs. She entered the living room and smiled widely. "Pizza! Yum!"

Pietro watched in amused disbelief as Tabitha grabbed a slice of pizza and dropped down on the couch beside Lance. Sighing, Pietro grabbed a slice as well and sat down on the other side of her. They ate in silence for a while before Pietro took the remote from Fred, claiming he was allergic to cartoons. Tabby immediately grabbed the remote from his hands and switched to something else.

"Hey! My show's on." Pietro said, reaching for the remote.

"Sorry, Pie." Tabby said, shaking her head while keeping a stern hold on the remote. "Lady's choice tonight."

"I don't see a lady." Pietro muttered; Tabby smacked him. "Ow! I was only kidding."

"Yeah right."

"Give me the remote." Pietro said, tackling her to the ground.

"No!" She squealed, trying to get away from him.

"Not again." Lance groaned. "Why me?"


End file.
